Spectres
Agents under the Spec'ial '''T'actics and 'Re'connaissance branch of the Mandalorian Protectors, '''Spectres were an elite group selected from Mandalorian ranks that worked for the Mandalorian Council. They had one primary goal: preserve Mandalorian stability by any means necessary. They were above the law and would do whatever it took to complete their mission. Spectres either worked alone or in small groups, depending on what style they preferred. History The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch was founded in 17 ABY, when Garen Starfall became uneasy about the increased tension among the Mandalorian Clans after Cadden Blackthorne's disappearance. The Spectres were chosen from the finest warriors, intended to function partly in an observational capacity, but also as the Council's first line of defense against dissention, as well as top choice for the most dangerous of missions. All records of the Spectres were sealed and only granted access with permission of the Council. It was not even clear how many there were. Each Spectre was hand-picked by the Council after proving that they were an individual of exceptional ability and self-reliance. The only publicly known Spectre was the branch's leader, decorated warrior and absolute Mandalorian loyalist Kyr Aden. Organization Aside from the group's single leader, Spectres had no command structure. They answered only to the Mandalorian Council, and in some cases the Council preferred not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplished their mission. Spectres acted in any way they saw fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above any law. Some people saw Spectres as a potential risk because they ere not constrained by the law, while others were in awe of them; portrayed as super-agents always on some mission to keep the Protectors from being destroyed. The assignment of a Spectre was often less contentious than a military deployment, but showed that the Council was aware of a situation. Candidates for the Spectres typically had years of military or law enforcement experience before even being considered. The screening process involved background checks, psychological evaluations, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorous selection process, Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods. If a Spectre were to go rogue, the only solution was to revoke their status, then send another Spectre after them. No one else would be up to the job. Equipment Spectres often utilized prototype equipment not available to other Mandalorians, and were essentially the ultimate weapons of the Protectors, standing head and shoulders above anything else in the armies' arsenal. This gear was only available through a certain requisitions officer via MandalTech, selected by Garen Starfall and Karric Nayms themselves. This gear was expensive to purchase, with the most expensive costing as much as a capital ship. Known Spectres *Kyr Aden - Became the first Spectre in 17 ABY, and was dubbed the group's leader. Sources Spectres are heavily inspired by the Spectres from Mass Effect, and information is directly derived from the Mass Effect Wiki. Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Mandalorians Category:Cadden Category:Spectre Project